


I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time

by Amy (InnitMarvelous), I love Tony Stark 3000 FOREVER (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous, tsg (InnitMarvelous)



Series: Dear Tony [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, It's been a long time since the end of Endgame, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/I%20love%20Tony%20Stark%203000%20FOREVER, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/tsg
Summary: Time goes by so slowly.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Series: Dear Tony [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608019
Kudos: 5





	I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place 40 years after **Endgame** and is a direction companion piece to [**And the Stars Danced**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654762).

Lately I've had lyrics from a song from a long time ago playing themselves over and over again in my head. 

They speak of hungering for the touch of the one you love for a long, long lonely time -- and this, my love, is perhaps the most accurate description I can think of to describe all of the years you've been gone.

I've _longed_ to feel your arms around me again. I've longed to wake up beside you in bed, because you just wrapped your arms around me. I've longed to hear your voice say my name again. 

I've hungered for a long, long, lonely time.

But that time is coming to an end. 

Soon, my dearest love, I think I am going to see you again.

My life has been a good one, and it's been a long one.

It's not been an entirely lonely one either. I have been surrounded with more love than I ever could have imagined.

But I have still been living without my other half for almost forty years, and although I wish I didn't have to leave Morgan, I know she will be okay. She's such a strong woman, and I know although she will miss me, but she _will_ be okay. ~~I think she will be better off without me than I was without you for all of these years~~

Hmm there is another part of the song I’ve had playing in my mind that says _wait for me; I’ll be coming home, wait for me_ , and that’s what I’ll be doing very soon now, Tony. I will be coming home soon, so please will you be waiting for me? I have _missed_ you so much, so much that I can’t hardly stand another moment without you when the time comes for me to join you.

Please be waiting for me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title and the song Pepper is talking about is [**Unchained Melody**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiiyq2xrSI0) by **The Righteous Brothers**


End file.
